kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sora
DISCUSSION uh...okay now. I just added major points in the article, and I need help as well. So...yeah. Age I know this is kinda odd. but the subject of sora, kairi, and riku's ages in kh2 is kinda up in the air. It is never officially stated anywhere in KH2 exactly how old they are. but i would say that Sora and Kairi are 16 and Riku is 17. i know they were 2 years younger in KH1 but really. look at them. no one matures that much in a single year. especially sora. compare him to from both games. the level of maturity is so drastically different and its absurd to say he got all that in one year, the voice change, growth spurt and mental maturity. could people stop saying that they are 15 and 16 in KH2. i know it takes place a year after Chain of memories, but really people. Sora is 14 in KHI and KHCOM also he's 15 in KHII I read it in KH english websites. Cococrash11 the reason you think he sounds so different is because the age of sora and the age of his voice actor are slightly diproportional.--Foutlet 02:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) --SquareEnixRocks 02:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) In the manual that comes with the game there ages are listed as 15 for Sora and Kairi and 16 for Riku. abilities sorry to bother who ever is reading this but I just have one thing I don't understand I'm not comlpaining so sorry if it sounds this way. I don't understand why no one has added a list of soras abilities under the section "abilities" I know the people who work on this site got a lot to do so I pasted it at the bottom of the page(really sorry it takes up so much room) so if the members deside they want to add it its all here and a simple copy and past away (that should save some time) Luis :Kingdom_Hearts_Abilities#Abilities, this time, try actually reading it. Other than that, you can see same stuff, but in a different setup, here. --Hecko X 14:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ok thanks sorry to bother you Luis Question: is it true that sora can, at one point, control three keyblades. *note: saw it in his fight with roxes in KH2:final mix, i think djk9 Cleaning Up This article could use some cleaning up.--Dreyfus 07:05, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, plus originality - it's pasted form Wikipedia. Scottch 06:32, 26 January 2007 (UTC) About Riku and the Keyblade I removed the part about Riku being the "intended weilder" from this article and "Keyblade" due to lack of sufficient evidence. Its a theory, but its never stated in the game and therefore I dont think it should be said here. At KHvids.com... http://www.kh-vids.net/index.php?page=khcutv3 I recently watched the Destiny Islands scenes and the Hollow Bastion scenes, and none of them support the fact that Riku was the original intended owner. Also, to me, the fact that The Awakening occurred at the very start of the game means that Sora would have had to be the keyblade wielder all alone. If anyone can support the data that I took out, they are welcome to prove me wrong and put it back in. However, until then, I'm removing it. Thanks. --Zephyrus11 02:33, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Answered my own question by finding this http://www.khinsider.com/content/view/42/41/ Though my point about The Awakening still leaves me confused... --Zephyrus11 05:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Nobody-ness? Hey, has anyone else noticed this? We all know that Sora lost his heart by releasing it for Kairi, and that it created Roxas, blah blah blah. But has anyone noticed that since he doesn't have a heart (having given it back to Kairi), wouldn't that make him a nobody, too?! HarukaHeart13 00:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) he lost his heart and kiaris when he stabbed himself but when he became human again his heart returned to him the heart that roxas possesses is ventus's heart so they all posses a heart i guess you could say roxas didn't belong in the orginization XIII because he himself possessed a heart hope this helped you understand there wasnt any loop hole or exeptions thats what happened oh and he didnt intentional release his heart kiaris heart was inside him so so fully intended to release her heart my belief on the matter is he didnt know 100% that eather heart would be released but he was willing to take that risk for kiari :He basically went through a loophole that let him give his heart to Kairi while still keeping it for himself. XienZo 01:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, uh...that's kinda confusing. HarukaHeart13 02:58, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::Actually...He didn't give his heart to Kairi, Kairi's heart was inside his (yes it's confusing, but it's Square-Enix). Therefore, he unlocked his heart to free hers, turning him into a heartless. Kairi helped Sora see the "light" and put his heart back in order. It wasn't really explaned, but that's what I got out of it. :Akamoron 21:05, June 22 2008 Alright, here's as clear as I'm going to see it. In the beginning of the game, as Destiny Islands was getting destroyed, do you remember that cutscene in the Secret Place, where Sora saw an illusion of Kairi come flying at him, then suddenly disappear just as he was about to catch her? From what I can see, there is evidence that it was at that point that Sora actually started housing Kairi's heart. When Sora stabbed himself with the dark Keyblade made out of the other Princesses' hearts, he released Kairi's heart from his own being, returning it to its original body, and lost his own heart in the process, which became the Shadow Heartless you temporarily play as. However, because of the strong connection made between their hearts, both when their hearts were separate from each other and when they were both housed inside Sora, Kairi managed to call his heart out of the darkness and bring him back to normal form. As to how he got a body back, now that's for your own speculation, especially since Roxas and Namine were supposed to be created from his body after the sacrifice. If it gets any clearer than that, someone please let me know. Keyblader 02:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I believe it says this in the Sora's Heartless page, but technically Sora was a Heartless after that, and not a Nobody or Complete Being. Because his "shell" or Body and Soul had already become Roxas when Kairi's Light fetched his Heart, his Heartless body simply transformed into a human shape(or at least, thats what I think). So Until he remerged with Roxas in the beginning of KH2, Sora was a Heartless with a Heart. --Evnyofdeath 06:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sora's height You should put down the characters height like sora is around 5'2 or 5'3 so that would make kairi 5'1 or 5'2 No, we shouldent unless some official material states their height, otherwise it's just speculation which dosent belong on a Wiki.Brago-77 19:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ok sorry to bother you Concept i found a spanish wiki that had a concept section for Sora so i thoguht it made sense that we put one up. It is kind of odd that we don't have one, considering how much information there is on the subject... I mean, there's concept art sketches all over the place back from when Nomura was still thinking about making him this... wierd... lion... thing. On that note, we should probably mention the change his hair color undergoes from KH1 to KH2, given the Roxas article mentions the inverse observation. Image *Would anyone object to having this be the image in the infobox? [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Biggest piece of evidence regarding the sora/kairi relationship Quote: "The biggest evidence, however, was in chain of memories, when Namine admits that she was never Sora's friend, and he sadly says: "we were never anything... more than that either." Im just curious as to how this would be the 'biggest' evidence that we have regarding sora's relationship status with kairi. And probably the main reason why I ask this is most likely because I cannot clearly translate what Sora has stated to Namine regarding her. Could this piece of evidence suggest that: A. Sora states that they were more than just friends. B. Sora states that, although he is not a friend of Namine, he is more than a friend to Kairi? C. All of the above, except A, B & C. But all I ask is a clarification of what Sora means about kairi in this quote.--Pkthis 02:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :The entire section is speculative and should probably be deleted or at the very least rewritten. --Hecko X 12:31, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, there is a point to all of that in the article. Sora says, in a sad and confused sort of tone, that they were never anything more than friends (they were never friends to begin with, but you get my point) after going through the vast majority of the castle having his memory altered to think that he was trying to save his childhood friend. Since Namine had used her powers to put her memory in place of Kairi's, this would indicate that he had feelings toward Kairi as being more than just a friend. Considering that, it could be the biggest piece of evidence towards their relationship purely because of the fact that Sora openly admitted his feelings, if indirectly, towards the original girl whom he thought was his childhood friend, aka Kairi. Keyblader 01:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Voice In my opinion, no. The english voice is included because this is an english wikia, the japanese is included because the Kingdom Hearts series is originally from Japan. If the german voice is added, then the french and spanish voices would want to be added and that will make it look sloppy. Sorry. xNaminéx 358/2 days Can i see some proof? I really want to know if he's in or not. Proof as in Images or video. --Zack fair 007 03:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEDZH1qy6oc on that note we should do a limit break section on the other 358 playables(Sora=ragnorak) so that means we need the limits for Riku (seems to be dark aura) mickey (don't know) donald (don't know) and goofy (don't know) here we go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bgQ7coU2Og Hey, I beat 358/2 Days but I don't see any item called Return of the king or Soul of Sora in the Moogle Shop. So do you have to beat it on a certain difficulty? If so then could someone add it to the 358/2 Days section of the article? Thanks. in order for mickey you need to unlock every mission.for sora you need to get every item, complete every objective and complete every mission absolutely perfectly (not exactly but thats the best way i can explain it) :sora's limit break is "ragnarok".Glorious CHAOS! 03:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Azul said i could change the picture so I have ^^ What does that mean?? At the end of the kingdom hearts II summary or whatever for sora, it says that "Sora saw that Kairi drew the other half of a paopu fruit. He smiles, mimicking Kairi's actions a year ago." What does it mean by "mimicking Kairi's actions from a year ago. Does it mean the way he walked in the cave was the same as kairi a year ago??or did kairi do something?? (i think i just figured it out but im not sure....) User:Ninabean822 :Watch the endings of both games, and it will make more sense. Xeno the Hedgehog 05:42, 2 August 2009 (UTC) o..now i get it. thnx^^-ninabean Sora's hair color Sora's hair color changed when he turned 15, some people say it was because Roxas was born. Is tht true? User:Ninabean822 Not really addressed in the series, but I suppose it's possible. Of cousre, it's also possible his hair just lightened naturally.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 15:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but I read somewhere that in game after Sora returns to human form his hair lightens slightly. --Evnyofdeath 05:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) in real life sometimes hair color changes from the sun mine did :) although god knows maybe to fit his new outfit better although i like it more brown A separate Sora page Does anyone think we should create a page for Virtual Sora? Because technically, he isn't really Sora, but just a replica made of data to solve a puzzle. Just a suggestion. I know it will cause controversy, but still. User:Charmed-Jay (2009-August-13) That was precisely why I asked first. I knew what would befall that page if it were created. User:Charmed-Jay, 2009-August-13 hmmm It is a good idea maybe we should but who knows :) Sora heartless? It's said in KH that someone with a strong will makes a stronger heartless and a nobody. Since Sora made a unique nobody, we must assume he has a strong will, which would also mean he should have Become a stronger heartless Than a shadow when he released his heart. Why didn't he? (on an unrelated note, where would the heartlesses for the rest of the organization be?) Torrent299 16:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You get a strong Heartless if your heart is very dark. Willpower only makes the Nobody. Sora's will was strong enough to make a Nobody, but he's not dark enough to make a powerful Heartless; he's barely dark enough to make a Shadow. :Also, apparently his will isn't that strong, since he was rapidly losing his memories and only regained those and human form because of Kairi.—Urutapu 18:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) The memories were going to become part of Roxas. Would have to if Kairi hadn't restored Sora. Canonical Strength Playing through 358/2 Days made me question this, and most of the amazing accomplishments we make through the games. In Olympus coliseum, during a recon mission, Sora is listed as winning the Pegasus cup, but Hercules is instead listed as winning the Hercules cup. This means that in canon, Sora's beating of Hercules didnt actually happen. It calls into question whether Sora beating other stronger 'optional' enemies actually happened in Canon, such as Sephiroth Just a thought. 03:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering about that, too. I don't think any of the optional boss fights at Olympus Coliseum are canon, to be honest. In KHII, Sora didn't recognize Sephiroth at all, did he? Anyway, I think that Sora's fight with Sephiroth in Radiant Garden in KHII is completely canon, though. (Wow, I failed at that post. Too high and I didn't even sign it. XD) SavageLarxene011 14:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Consider that Sora routinely performs acts of superhuman strength and skill, such as chopping through giant objects and slaying giant monsters that threaten the entire KH universe. I wouldn't worry too much about his power in canon; he's definitely not a slouch. Magugag 07:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::There could've been another Hercules Cup that Hercules won while Sora was sleeping and not another Pegasus Cup.—Urutapu 10:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Technically Wasn't Sephiroth only in the English version of KH1 not the japanese one?--Kool Beans 15:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Sephiroth was the only secrect boss in the Japanese version of KH1, in the english and FM versions, they added others. --Evnyofdeath 05:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Age Gap? Master? Would Sora be considered a Keyblade Master? He certainly seems strong enough! I don't intend to sound rude, but did you pay attention to what he was called throughout the games? Keyblade Master, was it not?-- 00:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, my bad. Haven't played KH or KH2 in a while! well,technically he isn't the keyblade master,look at king mickey,or sometimes riku,they can wield a keyblade and i thing the king is more of a master-Iownedsephorothatlvl5 I had always though of Keyblade Master as simply one who weilds it, because it's such a unique and speical weapon. But because BbS has a qualification exam, it seems kinda like the levels of Martial arts. Sora trained with a wooden sword since he was 4 so his fighting skills were at very decent, And with his accomplisments yea I think it's right to give him the title of Keyblade Master. Hyperwre_2.0 08:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Isn't Final Form enough proof Sora is a Keyblade Master?– FatalMercy 03:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC)FatalMercy Aparently in the new kingdom hearts re:connect (or dream drop distance idk) their holding a mark of mastery so yea I would say he can do it :) although it is kingdom hearts so he could screw up just to make it dramatic but good chance a year later?? One: Obviously Ansem wasn't killed, he was displaced to the realm of darkness; it's a plot point being revealed, not a mistake. Two: Showing Namine, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra, and Ven was obviously symbolic; there's no way it physically happened. Three: It's perfectly possible the letter told Sora to stick around the Islands for a year. We didn't see what the letter said, did we?—Urutapu 03:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone notice how he has to ask Kairi's permission to save the world?yeah he's whipped. 14:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) This happened at the end of kingdom hearts 2, At the end of the game you see the 3 of them reading the letter well clearly it can't be taking place in re:com. Secret Ending I'm against putting bbs secret ending info in articles until a better translation for the game is out. Nomura himself said that the secret just wouldn't make sense unless you'd seen the rest of the game.After The ending's for Terra's scenario,Ven's scenario,Aqua's scenario and the Last scenario are subbed, from destiny islands onwards,sure but any earlier seems like jumping the gun. 02:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Secret Endings Could anyone clarify why the secret endings from the first two games made it into the Story section? They aren't canonical and certainly aren't part of the character's fictional biography. Samoth 20:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) YES. THEY. ARE. KH1 secret ending became the final boss of Days. KH2 secret ending became the last scenario for both Ven and Terra, and second to last scenario for Aqua in BBS. --Evnyofdeath 05:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Info (BBS Spoilers) -- Then, when Ven’s heart was fractured, someone completed his heart with their own. Was this Sora’s heart? Nomura: Yes. That was when Sora was born into the world. from KHInsiderXoaks 04:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's kind of funny because what Nomura said made no sense. Sora was already born, he wasn't created or anything. And also, this new info is something of a hint for the future, that if Sora actually returns Ven's heart to his body, then Ven would take all of Sora's powers and then ultimately replace him as the hero. Plus, if Nomura does something like that, then we'll never see Kairi and Sora kiss, he'll probably have Ven say something like, "Hey Kairi, I was in love with you all along, you don't love Sora, you love me." I'll just pray that Sora doesn't get kicked off so easily and still gets Kairi in the end. Werehog, the guy who hates Jesse McCartney with every fiber of his being. 10:42 PM 2/18/2010 (UTC) Allow me to explain. Before BBS began, when Master Xehanort broke Ven's heart in halves to get the X-Blade, it made an unbalance in the worlds. In order to correct the unbalance, Sora was born. Xoaks 11:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :So, wait, Sora was created by an unknown force to save the worlds? That's unbelievable! Werehog 4:14 PM 2/19/2010 (UTC) :: LOL, Kingdom Hearts is getting really insane with the plot and what not. And I think you can safely say that the "unknown force" is Kingdom Hearts.Xoaks 02:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It is kinda crazy. But, I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty confused by all these spin-offs. Hopefully we won't have to wait long for (the long awaited) Kingdom Hearts 3. The Yoshiman 97 00:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's a little unfair to call BBS a "spin-off". It's the next main game in the series, considering that it was the game teased in KH2 and KH2FM.Xoaks 02:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it might be, but the original two both came on console (Playstation 2). Birth by Sleep was on (and is going to be) on the PSP. I'm looking for the next console Kingdom Hearts since 06. The Yoshiman 97 06:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Good Luck with that. Nomura implied it will be at least two more years before 3 is out, since it won't be ready for the 10th anniversary...Xoaks 08:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Noooooo... Square likes to keep fans waiting. The Yoshiman 97 20:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) -- I've noticed my version of the game (US) doesn't show the scene mentioned here. I replayed the final movie, and everything happens _exactly_ as described until "Sora closes his eyes and reaches out", and then we see Ven sitting @ the white room for like 10 seconds and action switches to Radiant Garden. Nothing like the picture seen on that same section showing Sora @ the awakening. In my game version the only vids showing Sora are allways in Destiny Islands (with the exception of Blank Points). Did anyone else notice this? Perhaps someone who has played both japanese and american versions can clarify if there's a diference cloud.pt@gmail.com 23:37, September 17, 2010 (GMT). My bad. It was there. With 4 credit rolls, I really didn't expect anything after, even from the last one and despite being tradition in previous games. Man this was even worse than hiding Blank Points on the archives. Anyway, maybe it could be clarified in that wiki section about the scene continuing after the staff roll? Just a suggestion 23:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Superhuman strength : Sora does it too vs Ansem.Xoaks 02:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mickey's letter in the Home at Last section Sora...Wielder of the X-blade? I'm rewatching the KH Cutscenes, and I noticed that the mysterious voice (which, by the way, sounds nothing like mickey) Mentions that Sora has Italic text''The mightiest weapon of all''Italic text. In BBS, The mightiest weapon, a weapon so powerful Eraqus tried to prevent its creation, is the X-blade. Sora is also stated to be Italic text''The one who will open the door''Italic text. Now, Sora transformed into a heartless, and was returned to a human form by kairi, a princess of heart, thus creating an intersection of darkness and light, further maintained by Ventus' heart residing within Sora's. Further evidence of Sora's ability is the Kingdom Key, which is referenced multiple times in the X-blade. A final note, Sora has been called a Key on more than one occasion. Thus, it's a pretty safe bet that at some point, Sora will wield the X-Blade, and he may be the only one who can Use its power. Dragonraptyr 07:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I' not so sure about that Sora's mightiest weapon is the keyblade not the X-Blade, besides the X-blade needs to be created with two hearts one of light and other of darkness and he is called "the Key" because he is the key that connects everyones hearts--Xabryn 16:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Heart of Light: Kairi Heart of Darkness: Riku I'm thinking Sora may temporarily turn Riku and Kairi into the X-Blade for the Final battle against the reborn Xehanort. But then, Xehanort will probably have his memories back and he would recognize the X-Blade. Mar 21:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ooh. Maybe in KH3, before the final battle with Xehanort, Sora could go on a journey world by world collecting items to recreate the X-Blade. (e.g. Olympus=Hercules' Sword, Moogles=UW and DC=KKD.) Then, go to RG, go to Cid and ask him to fuse them together to recreate the X-Blade to kill Xehanort for eternity. Eh, eh! --Gr8champ 21:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) For what I know Kairi and Riku never fuse besides Riku's heart is not completly dark he uses light too so your theory kinda that doesn't make sense--Xabryn 03:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Xabryn. The only way to create the X-Blade is to fuse a Heart of pure Darkness and a Heart of pure Light. Since Sora is neither he can't weild the weapon. And as stated, Riku is a balance between Light and Dark, thus he can't be a part of it. But still, it would be epic if he could. --Evnyofdeath 05:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) But you guys are forgetting something: Ventus and Vanitas are a part of Sora. Maybe the Keyblade of People's Hearts could be recreated, Sora would stab himself to release Ven and Van, and they could become the X-Blade. Keyblade474 22:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) And you're forgetting that Ventus destroyed Vanitas(at least for what we know) and the X-Blade with him as Vanitas said if Ventus destroyed the X-Blade would be destroying his own heart but since it was connected to Sora it survived inside Sora's heart(or something like that I'm not sure of how his heart survived) but my point is for what we know Vanitas is gone (;_;)--Xabryn 00:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Forget the Ventus and Vanitas part. The Light and Dark parts of the X-Blade, I think, are already figured out. As you know in Kingdom Hearts II, Roxas fights Sora in the Station of Awakening. Sora,the Light, being upbeat and always warm vs. Roxas, the Dark, being angry and cold (not to mention, Roxas, could be decoded as "SoraX"). With Sora winning, Roxas fuses into Sora, which is the reverse of Ventus and Vantias ( Light absorbs the Dark instead of Dark absorbs Light.) You might say "Well Roxas isnt the Dark!" Well, in the beginning of KH2, Ansem says: "you should give some of that hatred to Sora, he is far too kind for his own good." (We already know Roxas is a part of Sora, so therefore, I assume that Roxas is the darkness part of Sora's heart. To further back that statement, after the duel in KH2 FM, you get the Two Become One Keyblade, which has the "Light&Dark" ability.) We don't know for sure that Sora is or isn't a possible future or the intended wielder, as he never has the opportunity. (Although Roxas does exist, he only does in spirit and not in a physical sense, as opposed to BBS where both Ventus and Vantias are present and both have their Keyblades.) Just throwing that out there, feel free to shoot me down >.> –FatalMercy 03:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC)FatalMercy Relationship with Kairi Sora's Weight 15:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC)|text=Did you see yet?}} A reason for Humanity? Both Sora and Xehanort's heartless both hold (or imprison, in Xehanort's case,) the hearts of others. This migh mean that when they turned into heartless, they were able to use their own hearts as bodies, and the hearts of others to feel and to think. So is he really him? Very very intresting theory here. I have to go with everyone who says its more then a connection between their hearts why they look alike. --''LSSJ4''' 21:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sora's Mom Does anyone know who was the voice of Sora's mom?--KRoNoS 20:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I think its Kath Soucie, but I'm not sure. I'll check for you.Axel's Sentiment 06:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I checked Wikipedia, so it can't be completely proven, but it says Kath Soucie plays Sora's mom.Axel's Sentiment 06:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks a bunch!--KRoNoS 13:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ventus's heart sora had ventus's heart throughout KH but what happend to it after sora lost his heart??? 20:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) That means Roxas isn't/wasn't a Nobody... -FatalMercy 18:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. he was made throught he process all Nobodies are, however because Sora had two Hearts in him, the second one followed the Body and Soul and became a part of Roxas. He IS a Nobody, like any Nobody he does not have his Original Selves Heart, however unlike any other Nobody he still possesses a Heart because as mentioned, Sora had two inside him, and one became a part of him. --Evnyofdeath 18:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks that helps alot ive bene wondering about that your the best 16:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Inconsistent I don't know what system this wiki has in place to guess what you would call certain characters master, wielder, apprentice (though from what I've seen it is a bit odd, since Riku and Sora are wielders, Mickey is somehow a master and Terra and Ven are apprentices) but the article is a bit inconsistent in that it refers to Sora throughout the page as Keyblade Master, shouldn't that all be changed to conform with this wiki's policy? First sign your posts. Second, Sora is called a Master because it has been stated that only Keyblade Masters can extract Hearts, Master Xehanort says so himself in the Xehanort Reports. What does Sora do at Hollow Bastion?--Evnyofdeath 18:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Not really the Keyblade of People's Hearts have the ability not Sora that is right it should be changed Sora isn't a Keyblade Master--Xabryn 18:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, with that logic only the Keyblade of People's Hearts can unlock/lock Hearts. How then do you explain in BBS how Terra uses his regular Keyblade to unlock Aurora's Heart, how Malificent flat out says Aqua can do the same, having sensed the ability in Terra, how Master Xehanort uses his Keyblade to unlock his Heart and possess Terra, and how Xehanort later uses the same Keyblade to lock both Master Xehanort and Terra's Hearts. --Evnyofdeath 19:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, even if it IS the KoPH that has the power and not Sora in KH1, by KH2 he would definatly be a Keyblade Master. Not only has he defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, but Marluxia and Xemnas, the 3 most powerful bad guys yet. --Evnyofdeath 19:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) He is powerful that doesn't mean that he is a keyblade master, and I never said that Keyblade Masters can't release hearts I said that it wasn't Sora's abilities that released the heart but the KoPH did the job, besides Terra didn't released the heart MX did see Talk:Braig#Spoiler and I suppose that you played the game too MX said that terra didn't stole the heart I don't remember it very well but MX said that he did it--Xabryn 19:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Its confusing when MX says Terra lacks the power, but he may have meant Terra can't do it WILLINGLY. And what matters with Xehanort locking his heart is that he uses a REGULAR Keyblade to do it, not whether Terra or Xehanort were in control (though, from what he says when he does it, I think Terra took control at that moment).--Evnyofdeath 19:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think MX meant Terra can't do it willingly, not that he lacks the power to do so. What I was getting at is that even without a Keyblade of People's Heart, it is possible to unlock a Heart if you are strong enough with the Keyblade, and in the Xehanort Reports Master Xehanort says that only a Master has the power necissary to do so.--Evnyofdeath 19:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Although the KoH is used to release Sora's heart, it's still him using it. When Riku tries to use it on Maleficent, he only unlocks her darkness (what Riku said the Keyblade was for) - when Sora uses it, he not only unlocks the darkness within him, but his and Kairi's hearts as well. I'd say that this shows that Sora possesses the abilities of a Master, even if he doesn't have the title. Just like Terra.Glorious CHAOS! 21:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) How can we know that Riku wasn't just trying to unlock Maleficent's Darkness? How can we know that it isn't the Keyblade but Sora? If I remember it well Both Sora and Riku say that that is a keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. EDIT:Besides look at what MX said about Stealing hearts: "Unlikely a powerful light still lives inside Terra. You see, people like him... they don't have the power to steal hearts." Yep they both say that it unlocks people's heart being it only the darkness or unlocking it from the body: AjkMKauZ01M& --Xabryn 21:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::When Xehanort says that, he is referring to how only those who align with darkness can steal hearts. It's not the same as unlocking them. Nomura covered this in the interviews.Glorious CHAOS! 03:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) A Heartless Cleanup section: Days Most of the information in the Days section doesn't have any info pertaining to Sora. Need members to clean it up.--Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 13:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Age Pic Tabs I noticed that Riku's page has tabs on his infobar for pictures at different ages. Could someone do that for Sora? 02:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I just removed the tabs from Riku's page, because they weren't supposed to be there. The tabs are more for groups of characters all on one page. (i.e. Bosses, Trios such as Huey, Duey, and Louie). -- 02:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed that myself. I think it looks better without them. 03:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade usage *SPOILERS* I was just wondering... Sora's ability to use the Keyblade comes because he carries Ventus' heart, right? However, if Roxas was formed from Sora's body and Ventus' heart, could someone explain this... How Sora was able to use the Keyblade after Roxas was created? I mean, if he had no Ventus' heart anymore at that period of time, wouldn't that technically mean that he couldn't wield the Keyblade? :Sora was CHOSEN by the Keyblade because he had Ven's Heart. After he was chosen, the Keyblade of the Realm of Light became his and his alone, however by virtue of the fact Ven's Heart was in him he could call on Ven's Keyblade through certain circumstances. After Roxas was created, Ven's Heart split from Sora, and this caused him to lose the ability to call on Ven's Keyblade (though at this point he hadn't yet) however as stated the Keyblade of the Realm of Light already chose him, so he could keep it, however due to Roxas's (and Xion's) existence, it could manifest in more than one place. After Xion's death, Roxas's grief allows him to tap into Ven's Heart and call on his Keyblade, which takes the form of Oathkeeper while his transforms into Oblivion. After his reunion with Sora, Roxas returns Ven's Heart to him regranting Sora the ability to summon Ven's Keyblade, which is unlocked though the Drive Forms. --Evnyofdeath 06:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And let me add that since Roxas has fully merged with Sora, Sora have the ability to use 2 Keyblades at once without using any assistance (Drive Forms), shown in the final fight against Xemnas where he wields 2 Keyblades, Way to Dawn, and Kingdom Key. 17master 09:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :That was Riku's Keyblade though, not Ven's, so it doesn't count for what we are talking about. --Evnyofdeath 10:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, I didn't notice you were pointing out the ability to summon Ven's Keyblade, sorry 17master 10:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Although it may seem pointless to converse about this...how would Nomura explain what could have happened to Ven's heart when Sora unlocked his and Kairi's in Hollow Bastion? If the details pertaining to Sora's use of the KoPH on himself are correct, shouldn't that mean that Ven's heart is still floating around, searching for its body? I know that Sora's heart is part of Ven's (since that was the only way to complete his fractured heart) but shouldn't it have affected the bond, the connection. --Jacobmirror 15:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :It could have stayed with his Heartless, explaining why it inexplicably retained its self-identity. Ansem SoD is the only other Heartless who attained that, and we all know that Xehanort has like three heart in 'em.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Dual Wielding It says that Sora only has the ability to dual-wield because he can summon Ventus' Keyblade. However, Riku can dual-wield without having another Keyblade wielder's Heart. Remember, he summons Destiny's Embrace alongside the Way to Dawn so that he and Kairi could fight together. So unless he broke into Radiant Garden and stole Aqua's keyblade from the Chamber of Repose, it seems like he has the ability to use the Synch Blade ability, right? Also, Sora is never shown summoning Ven's keyblade. The first time he ever dual-wields, it is with Yen Sid's keyblade instead, the Star Seeker. There are only two other forms where he can dual wield, and there are two other versions of the Kingdom Key, created when Roxas and Xion were created. So it seems to me that each drive form uses simply one of his own keyblades, or else the Star Seeker. And we see that Roxas, who has the same abilities as Sora as officially stated, can dual-wield without Ven's keyblade - he uses Xion's instead. So if Roxas can do that, Sora can most certainly dual-wield using only Xion's, not Ven's. Not saying that he can't summon Ven's keyblade, because I'm sure he'd be able to. It just seems like Ultimania sort of exaggerated this. It seems to me that Keyblade Wielders have the inherent ability to summon a copy of their Keyblade. (As an aside, it seems more than likely that Sora can wield up to 5 Keyblades at a time: 3 Kingdom Keys, the Star Seeker, and the Wayward Wind. Possibly 6, as it seems likely he would also be able to wield the Void Gear if it still exists.) /rant Lord Knight Xiron 16:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Lord Knight Xiron the point is is that Sora's Second Keyblade, Roxas's Second Keyblade, Xion's keyblade and Ventus's Keyblade are all one and the same, the only difference is the keychain attached. In Mysterious Tower, it had the Star Seeker keychain attached, with Roxas it had the oblivion/Oathkeeper keychain attached (depending on which one is actually his "Second" keyblade) With Xion it had a Kingdom Key Keychain attached, and with Ventus it had the Wayward Wind Keychain attached. As for Riku, no one knows where that keyblade came from--ShadowsTwilight 17:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :For Xion's Keyblade being Ventus', that makes sense- probably should have looked a little deeper for that one. I still would say the Star Seeker is its own Keyblade (formerly Yen Sid's, then Mickey's), but that's just theoretical, so I won't argue my point. But that still leaves Roxas' Kingdom Key, which exists at the same time as Sora's Kingdom Key, and Sora can use both together, as seen in the Final Mix boss battle. So Sora can dual-wield without calling on Ven's Keyblade. He may not have been meant to, as Roxas was not meant to exist, but he can. It just seems like an oversight to me. (forgot the sig) Lord Knight Xiron 17:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Lord Knight Xiron :I belive its been explained that Sora's, Roxas's, and Xion's Keyblades are actually the same Keyblade manifesting in multiple places at one time. After defeating Xion Roxas's grief allowed him to tap into Ven's heart and gain his Keyblade. --Evnyofdeath 17:18, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why does Nomura have to make this series so confusing--ShadowsTwilight 17:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, once you get your head around the more complex parts, its not so bad. That is, until the next game comes out and mindf*cks us some more. --Evnyofdeath 17:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The problem is wrapping your head around the complex stuff in time before the next game --[[User:ShadowsTwilight|'Shadows']][[User talk:ShadowsTwilight|'Twilight']] 17:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Heres what you need: A Photographic or Semi-Photographic memory, a lot of time on your hands. --Evnyofdeath 17:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Strictly speaking I don't have that kind of memory, though people always tell me I have a good one... but I don't find most of this confusing. There's a few exceptions, like Riku's double wielding that aren't explained, but everything that IS explained seems to make perfect sense. Soxra ]] 18:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Quote At the top of the article, the quote is detailed as such: Do we want to change this to "Sora in Kingdom Hearts" or just leave it as-is? None of the other main characters' quotes detail where they are from. Soxra ]] 01:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Question About Sora... What is Sora's last name?? 03:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Proly McCarthy. He hates commies.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sora Florida. 04:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Probably will never be revealed.Scarletspiderfan 22:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Ok so as we know, Ventus and Roxas are identical in appearance. Since numerous characters mention that Sora and Roxas look very similar as well, isn't it reasonable to say that Sora and Ventus look alike as well? So what's the reason behind this? I think their hearts assimilating cause Sora to take on some of Ven's physical characteristics. A mention in the article might be good what do you guys think?Scarletspiderfan 22:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Except... Sora already existed when he and Ventus merged. And, as you said, it's already said that Sora looks like Roxas and Roxas is identical to Ventus... so a comment doesn't really need to be made about what people can infer from that. :Yeah but what I mean is that why would Sora and Ventus look similar when their two entirely separate people? If their hearts hadn't connected, would Sora have just looked like him for no reason? I think you could make the argument that it was Ventus' heart assimilating with Sora that causes Sora to gradually resemble him as he grows older.Scarletspiderfan 00:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, you could make that argument, but with no proof, your point is null and void. 00:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The proof is that they look alike when Sora is 15. Scarletspiderfan 20:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Face-wise there's a bit of difference, but that's a good point about Ventus being the incomplete one.Scarletspiderfan 20:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) EXACTLY!!! Ventus is the incomplete one not Sora meaning for Ventus heart(Which is incomplete and injured) to influence Sora makes no sence when Sora is the one who helped Ven not vice versa. Meaning their is more to their looks then what Nomunara said and what it appears to be. Sora looks the way he does because of his own self not Ventus and Vanitas looks like Ventus NOT because of his influence with Sora because why would he look like older Sora if older Sora didnt exist until the future? Please dont tell me this a time travel reference that will make KH even more confusing. So what I am saying is there is more to be revelaed about Sora and Ven two completely different beings who both of their incomplee selfs(Roxas and Vanitas) looks exactly the other! Coicendence much?! Dont think so more to it. --''LSSJ4''' 21:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Other picture of Sora's early design Recent Vandalism I've been looking through the recent edits and it appears that someone has been repeatedly removing a part or the entirety of this page. As such, I was wondering if it was too soon to request that this page be at least partially protected. LightoftheDarkness 03:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it can't be avoided. Wiki is a friendly community that anyone can edit. 03:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC)